


Yes or Yes Scenario Series

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Series: Twice-tober [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage





	1. The Lure

Two roads diverged in a yellow road and you--you took the one that left you stumbling through the forest late at night. As soon as you had begun walking, the sun seemed to escalate its descent behind the horizon. The temperature seemed to drop steadily, making you quiver. You could hear the flapping of wings and the rustle of leaves as you continued your unending trek along the side of the road.

Up ahead you could make out the faint outlines of a sign. You were about to cross the road when a car drove past you. It was red and an older model. It stopped a few feet in front of you, its back doors popping open. Letting out a sigh of relief, you made your way to the car.

In the front sat a driver, she was staring straight ahead, not bothering to turn around as you clambered in. Both the doors shut and she began driving again. She peaked at you through the rearview mirror.

“Hello. My name is Yoo Jeongyeon, and I’ll be your driver,” the driver said. You nodded, buckling yourself into the back seat.

“Hi. I’m Y/N. Y/N L/N. I thought I was on the road to the city,” you laughed. Jeongyeon hummed, keeping her eyes trained on the road. “Do you think you could take me?”

“I could, but the road that leads directly to the city is dangerous--especially at night,” Jeongyeon said. “The best route would be through Twice Square.” You stared at her curiously.

“Twice Square? I don’t remember seeing that on my map. Besides, if you don’t feel like driving, I won’t make you. I would rather go straight to the city. I have important business to attend to,” you told her.

Jeongyeon’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. You watched her intently, wondering how much it would hurt is you jumped out of a moving car. But any irritance that she made have had was gone as fast as it had come.

“That’s a real shame. Twice Square is a real gem. It would be wiser to spend a night there then travel all night. After all, I’m sure your important business shouldn’t be attended with you being sleep deprived,” Jeongyeon reasoned. You nodded. She did have a valid point, but you didn’t feel comfortable staying alone in a place that didn’t show up on any maps.

“Hm, I’m still not entirely sure,” you said. Jeongyeon nodded. The car ride grew silent. You fiddled with your fingers in the eerie silence. She didn’t even play music while she drove.

When the car began to slow down, you stole a glance out the window. Up ahead was another fork in the road. To the left was a dark path with tree limbs interlacing at the top to create a dark dome. The road to the right seemed to be a lighter path with some type of lights at the end.

“The path to the left is to the city,” Jeongyeon said. You gulped audibly, staring at the left path. You glanced at Jeongyeon through the rearview mirror. She was staring directly at her. As you were staring you saw her eyes begin to change color. They went from a light brown brown to a vibrant purple. Instead of being scared, though, you were memorised. You kept staring, unable to break yourself away from her strong and alluring stare. “You should stay in Twice Square,” she said, her voice more melodic than before.

“I should stay in Twice Square,” you said. She smiled, turning her attention back to the road. You shook yourself out of a daze, watching as the dark path disappeared from view. You sat back in your seat, slightly confused about what had happened.

“You’re going to love Twice Square,” Jeongyeon said. “You came at the most opportune time. There’s a fair in town tonight. You should check it out.” You nodded, your mind still in a bit of a haze. What just happened?


	2. The Manipulator

Jeongyeon drove until you a couple of blocks into Twice Square. It was a quiet town. Jeongyeon had made it sound like there would be a parade and people dancing and cheering like it was Mardi Gras. Yet you were met with a ghost town. The moment you closed the car door, Jeongyeon sped off, leaving you deserted in a town you’d never been to before.

Swallowing your nerves, you began walking straight ahead. There were no cars in sight, but everywhere you went there were street crossings. But every time you tried to cross the street, the pedestrian sign changed from white to red. You would attempt to wait for it to change back but it wouldn’t, so you’d have to walk down a different street. You felt like a mouse trapped in a maze. Unfortunately, there didn’t appear to be an end.

That was until you spotted someone standing next to what appeared to be a drop off to a river. She wore a bright and colorful tee shirt and what looked like a black skirt and boots. She was leaning against a pole, staring out over the river.

“Excuse me!” you called. She turned her head, staring at you with wide eyes. You went to cross the street, but stopped when you reached the street. You were slightly surprised when you saw that the street crossing had remained green. You quickly crossed the street before stopping in front of the girl. She smiled.

“New in town, huh?” she said. You nodded, offering her a grin. “Yeah. These crossings can be a bit of a hassle. Especially if you’re new.”

“Yeah, you could say that,” you laughed. You held your hand out. “I’m Y/N.”

“Jihyo,” she said shaking your hand. “Are you here for the fair?” You nodded. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but you’re going the wrong way.” You let out a long sigh, letting your head fall back.

“That’s fine, I’m actually really tired. Besides. I have to get to the city so I really just need a place to rest. Do you know where a hotel is?” Jihyo stared at you, completely still. It didn’t even look like she was breathing. Then she smiled. It was different from her previous smiles. There was something unnatural about it.

“Yeah. I happen to know one hotel that always has a vacancy. It’s also near the fair. Just in case you change your mind,” she said. You nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. She was quiet at first, simply leading you to your desired location.

“I wanna say thanks for helping me out. I probably would have spent all night running around,” you told her. She hummed.

“It’s a real shame you don’t wanna go to the fair. It’s such a magical place. It’s so full of joy and full of life. People bustling about, games, rides, unique booths--it’s a real shame you don’t want to go.”

“I’m sure it’s all that, but I really should head to bed, and--” You lost your train of thought when you looked into Jihyo’s eyes. No longer the normal brown they’d been earlier, they were a vibrant purple. They captured your attention and slowly your mind began to fog up.

“You really want to go to the fair in Twice Square,” she said. You stared into her eyes, seemingly losing grip on reality.

“I really want to go to the fair in Twice Square,” you said. You snapped back to reality, blinking rapidly. Jihyo was staring at you with big brown eyes, smiling innocently.

“I’m glad you changed your mind about the fair. I’m sure you’ll have so much fun!” Jihyo laughed. You nodded, letting her pull you along as a weird fog settled over your mind and the town.


	3. The Tarot Reader

Despite what Jihyo had said, there wasn’t anyone here. The fair was a complete ghost town. You heard laughter and talking, but you didn’t see a soul. Walking around you looked at games but everything was void of people.

Lights flashed and announcers talked, but you were all alone. A sudden chill went down your spine as you looked around. It wasn’t until a few booths down that you saw someone.

She sat in a cluttered tent. A deck of tarot card laid in front of her on a circular table. The girl had long black hair and long white nails. She wore a colorful robe.

“Welcome,” she greeted. “I am Madame Chaeyoung. Come, let me see your future.” You stepped inside, taking a seat across from her. You smiled nervously, glancing around the room. Maybe cluttered was the wrong adjective. At first glance the tent looked like a mess, but everything seemed to have a place. It added to the whole mysterious vibe she had going on.

“So, uh, what now?” you asked. She said nothing as she grabbed the deck of cards that sat in front of her. They had a picture of the night sky on the back. She shuffled them, barely paying attention as she watched you intently. You felt small under her gaze. Like a mouse caught in cat’s paw.

“You’re from out of town, yes?” she said as she continued to shuffle the cards.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” you asked. She glanced behind you where your suitcase was. “Oh. Yeah.” She set the deck of cards in front of you, gesturing to them.

“Cut.” You shuffled the cards, not as gracefully as her, but you cut them and gave them back. She began laying them down in a weird way. You watched her intently as she did so. She laid down six cards two in a cross shape and four cards at the cardinal points.

“Let us begin,” she said. She pointed to the first card. At the top was the roman numeral seven, on the card was a young man on a craggy eminence brandishing a staff with six other staves raised towards him from below. “Right now, you are feeling overwhelmed. Multiple things in your life have left you in a crazed state.” You nodded, she wasn’t exactly wrong. The second card, the one that laid horizontal across the first one, had a hand coming from a cloud, grasping a sword, the point of which was encircled by a crown.

“Right now, you are struggling with confusion--somewhere deep within your head and your heart.” Wow, how had she known that? The next card, the one above the first two, had a man on a throne with a bull over his shoulder as he held on to a pentacle. Lovely.

“You are destined to come to terms with your sensuality and hone in on your ability to indulge yourself,” she told you. You blushed, slightly uncomfortable with the way she was just putting your business out there for the world to hear. The fourth card was even less joyful. It was labeled “The Tower” and, unsurprisingly, had a tower on it which was being struck by lightning and had two people flinging themselves from it.

“Oh my. You have experienced a great lost or a terrible accident in your distance past.” Well, sure tons of people have. She continued on and on until she got to the tenth and final card. It was labeled “The Devil” and for obvious reasons. The Devil was on the card with two people chained to him.

“Oh, how interesting. There’s wild and sexual energy in your future my dear.” You lifted your head up to ask what she was talking about, but you were immediately captured by her beauty. More specifically, her eyes. They were a vibrant purple and you were absolutely enamored with her gaze. “Enjoy the rest of the fair.”

You nodded, standing up and leaving, completely forgetting about your suitcase and the last twenty minutes.


	4. The Tempest

Walking around Twice Square, you felt like you were walking through a cold haze. Nothing seemed to make sense. You heard people talking, you could smell popcorn and cotton candy, but you couldn’t see a thing. The wind nipped at your skin, giving you goosebumps.

Up ahead, you could hear people cheering and shouting. You chased after the sound. But no matter how fast you ran, you could never find anyone. You tried to keep your wits about you. You’d met people, you knew you’d seen people. Jeongyeon had driven you here, Jihyo had helped you to the fair, and Madame Chaeyoung had… what had she’d done?

That’s where things went hazy. You remember meeting her, but what had you talked about? What had she said? Not knowing was driving you crazy. You had tried to find her again, but no matter where you went, you couldn’t find her tent again. It was as if she had simply disappeared after your encounter.

Walking around, you spotted what you thought was fire. Your first instinct was to run away because, you know, fire is dangerous. But a little voice in your head told you if there was fire, then there had to be people, right? You chased the fire before it could disappear and leave you even more stranded.

Thankfully, the fire didn’t disappear. It lead you to a girl twirling flaming batons. She glanced up when you approached, smiling. Above her was a sign that read, “The Tempest” in big, red letters. She smiled, a teasing little smile as flames danced around her. You approached her carefully, making sure not to get to close to the flames.

“They won’t hurt you,” she said. You nodded, staring at the flames. She giggled setting down her baton after putting out the flames. “First time in Twice Square?”

“That obvious/” you joked. She shrugged, moving closer.

“No, but I’ve done performances here for years and I think I’d remember someone as good-looking as you.” You coughed into your hand, a blush creeping up your neck. She giggled again. “You’re cute. Well, would you like to see my performance?”

“That would be great, actually,” you said. She smiled.

“You’re lucky. You just missed a big crowd,” she told you.

She moved back between the two flaming stands. Sensual yet calming music, like the kind snake charmers use. Slowly she began dancing between the stands. The flames seemed to move with her, or she moved with them. Her dance captivated you. The way her hips swayed to the hypnotic music. She grabbed the baton, placing the ends in the fire. She began twirling it around, managing to stay in time with the slow music.

She made intense eye contact with you, her eyes slowly turning from brown to a vibrant shade of violet. You stared back, watching as the flames danced in her eyes. You felt your heartbeat low and your mind go fuzzy. Your breathing was shallow as she moved in her sinful ways.

Then the music died down and you broke contact. You gave her a thunderous applause, making her brown eyes sparkle in amusement.

“I’m glad you enjoyed my show. Be sure to check out what else Twice Square has to offer,” she said blowing you a kiss. You nodded, mindlessly walking away as she stared after you with a sinister smile.


	5. The Seer

Your head was not your friend at the moment. You couldn’t keep anything straight. Up was down, left was right, nothing made sense. It felt like you were walking in a fog. Walking was one way of putting it. It was more like you were stumbling over your feet. Close to smashing into everything.

All around you, colors swirled and sounds blared right into your ears. Covering your ears you stumbled about the fair. You tried to find the exit, but you seemed to just be going deeper and deeper into the fair. It was almost like you were caught in some strange, elaborate maze, but the question was, who set up the maze?

Rubbing your eyes, you stumbled into a tent. A girl sat at a table covered with blue, velvet cloth. On the table sat a crystal ball. She lifted her head, staring straight into your eyes. She gestured to the chair that was on the opposite of her. Without much restraint, you sat down.

“Your mind seems to be in a fog,” she stated. You nodded. You couldn’t find it in yourself to speak. She let out a tisk. “Well this won’t do at all.” She moved her hands around her crystal ball. You watched as the ball turned hazy, smoke swirling inside it. She began humming.

While she did that, you took the opportunity to look around. An old, scratched sign hung to the right of her. “The Mysterious Mina,” it read. Her tent was kind of bare compared to everything else. It was also quiet, like as soon as you stepped into her tent, the outside world disappeared.

“Oh, how interesting.” You turned back to her.

“What?” Your voice came out a bit hoarse as you stared at her. She was looking from the ball to you then back to the ball. “What is it?” you asked clearing your throat.

“I see, love, in your future,” she said. You let out a snort. She glanced up at you, unamused with skeptic attitude. “Yes, I see a girl. She’s here.” You nodded, crossing your arms over your chest. Being in here was clearing your head. The fog was slowly disappearing. The Mysterious Mina was staring at you. “She’ll be in a blue dress, near a flower cart. No. In a pink dress by the foods. No. In a shirt and jeans by the games.” You nodded.

“Listen lady, those all sound great, but I’m not interested. If you could just tell me how to leave, I’d be much obliged,” you said. You looked at Mina only to be met with purple eyes staring at you. You sat hypnotised by her gaze. She held it for a while, simply staring at you.

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” she said after a while. “You’re going to stay in the fair, in fact, you’re going to find the flower vendor because you think you’re going to prove me wrong. When you leave, you will have a clear mind, but you will do as I said.”

“I will do as you said,” you repeated. She smirked, sending you on your way.

When you stepped out, your head had cleared greatly. You thought back to what Mina had said. Certainly she was just scamming you. There was no where she could actually the future… right?


	6. The Triplets

You don’t know why, but you had the strangest desire to find a flower cart. Which was weird because you didn’t even like flowers, so why the hell were you going to find them? Who knows, but all you know is you need to find one.

Wandering around the fair, you found you weren’t as confused as before. The lights didn’t blur and the sounds didn’t drive you crazy. Don’t get me wrong, they were annoying as hell and you still couldn’t find the owners of the voices you heard, but it didn’t daze you. Maybe you were schizophrenic and are only now realizing it.

Well, you couldn’t be completely crazy because, not only did you find the flower stand, you found a girl tending to the flowers. She was wearing a blue, plaid dress and had long, black, wavy hair. You called out to her and she turned around, giving you a shy smile.

“Hi,” she said. “I’m Chou Tzuyu. Were you looking to buy flowers?” You stared at her blinking. She stared back, a small smile on her face. You looked at the flowers. There wasn’t anything special about them.

“I’m not really a flower person,” you said. She nodded, pulling her lips into a tight line.

“Well, there’s a snack stand not to far from here. Just walk down and take a right,” Tzuyu said. You were about to tell her no thank you, but she was no longer by your side. She had simply abandoned her little cart. Weird.

You followed her directions until you came to another stand. Another girl stood there. She was wearing a pink dress with black pigtails. Her cart had an assortment of salty snacks to pick from. You approached her, calling out your presence.

Imagine your surprise when the girl turned around and Tzuyu was standing there, a smile on her face. You stopped in your tracks, very confused as to how she changed so fast. There was no way she’d been able to change and get here faster than you. You hadn’t even seen her on your way here.

“Hi there. Are you hungry?” she asked. She stared at you innocently, like she had never seen you before. Then a thought occurred to you. Tzuyu could have a twin. “She held out some popcorn for you. “It’s freshly popped.” You smiled, shaking your head. She gave you a little pout, but didn’t persist.

“I met your twin,” you said. “She told me to come here.” She nodded.

“Can I offer you anything?” she asked.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not very hungry,” you told her.

“How about playing some games? All you have to do is go back the way you came, but instead of turning left, go straight. There’s a whole bunch of games there.” Nodding, you followed her directions. Before going to the games, you looked left. You saw Tzuyu’s flower cart, but she wasn’t there. Looking back, you saw her twin was no longer at her snack cart. Weird flex, but okay.

Tzuyu’s twin was right about the games, but there wasn’t anyone at them. They were all lit up and stuff, but there weren’t people running them or playing them. Then you arrived to the last game. A girl stood there. She was wearing pants and a tee shirt and had long, straight, black hair. She was holding a shotgun in her arm, staring at her game.

She turned around and you were met with Tzuyu’s face. She cocked her head, a smirk on her face. There was no way her and Tzuyu were the same person. Maybe they were all triplets. That must have been a handful for their mother.

“Um, hi,” you said awkwardly. “Your twin, or triplet, sent me this way.” She grinned.

“That so, huh?” she said. She held the gun out for you to take. You blinked staring down at the gun before violently shaking your head. “Not the dangerous type, huh?”

“No. Not really.”

“Too bad.” Cocking the shotgun, she spun around, shooting one of the targets dead center. You stared with a dropped jaw.

“Nice shot.”

“Came with practice.” She put the shotgun back on her shoulder, turning to you. Her eyes were dark purple. You stood there staring, entranced by the way her eyes swirled. “You want to be adventurous, so you’re going to go back to the flower stand and go to the first person you see.”

You nodded dumbly, moving to walk away from Tzuyu, or her twin, or her triplet.


End file.
